User talk:GHe
April 2006 =April 2006= Deletion Requests To whom it may concern: Please delete the following: * Template:Switch * User:GHe/Stat * User:GHe/Stats because I screwed up on those pages. I tried to create a template so that the "STATUS (ie online, offline, etc.)" and the "Quote of the Day" function would work, like my page on Wikipedia. However, I've had no success. So unless someone with exceptional computer/programming knowledge can make it work, I really don't need those pages anymore. (The functions weren't really important to me in any way; I just made them for fun on Wikipedia.) (Request Completed) Thanks! G.He(Talk!) (Timedata corrupted) Greetings! Welcome to the wiki! :D I went ahead and made your requested deletions - not a problem. Apologies for the templates not working. I'm still currently expanding my knowledge of templates, so unfortunately I don't think I can help at the moment. :( Anyway, thanks for joining! As I said, we have a desperate need. :D Amina skywalker 02:45, 7 April 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for filling in my request so quickly! I think I'll be able to find time to do some editing over this weekend. G.He(Talk!) 03:03, 7 April 2006 (UTC) Improvement drive Do you think we should have more than one improvement drive article at a time? If so, we might want to change the ID article template to say something like "this is part of the current improvement drive collaboration", or whatever. Or perhaps we should just stick with one at a time until we get some more users. Just a thought. Amina skywalker 23:03, 21 April 2006 (UTC) :Either would do. I did notice that only Book 3 was in the Improvement drive link. Now that you've mentioned the number of people, I think we're the only ones active right now. :P Maybe we should start recruiting people who edit Inheritance Trilogy from Wikipedia? G.He(Talk!) 23:16, 21 April 2006 (UTC) ::It's not a big deal, really, so I'd say having the link to both of them is fine. :) ::I've mentioned the Inheriwiki to several Wikipedians, and I've nominated it for the "Featured Wikia" on Wikia. I've also provided links to it on both my Wikipedia and Wookieepedia userpages - it's just taking a while for word to get out, I guess. :S There's a new WikiProject: Inheritance Trilogy getting underway on Wikipedia. I figure we can probably find some interested people there. :) Amina skywalker 23:23, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Admin page Just want to thank you for making the Administrators page! :) Amina skywalker 02:14, 26 April 2006 (UTC) :No problem :). G.He(Talk!) 02:15, 26 April 2006 (UTC) July 2006 =July 2006= Monthly chat Hello, everybody! Getting straight to the point, I'd like to propose something that I've already mentioned to User:GHe: that we set up a specific chat session, attended by every Inheriwikian who can make it, at the beginning of each month. This would be a chance for us to all get on the same page as far as the entire Inherwiki project goes. It doesn't have to be anything elaborate; just a time to compare notes, goals, etc. We can address things that need attention, suggest any changes that might need to be made; that sort of thing. I'll put the idea to a vote here (we can also discuss it further). « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 17:33, 29 July 2006 (UTC) August 2006 =August 2006= Admin I've made you an administrator. Thanks for all your help! :) « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 20:28, 15 August 2006 (UTC) :Thank you so much! :) G.He(Talk!) 20:48, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Blocking In case you didn't know, includes users from all of Wikia, not just this wiki, so there's not much point blocking them if they've never actually edited here. is a more useful page to look at since it shows only the people who have edited this Inheritance wiki. Angela (talk) 08:52, 16 August 2006 (UTC) FYI You can set up a sitenotice at MediaWiki:Sitenotice to alert all users about the upcoming chat. If you wish only logged in users to see it, you can then set a non-dash non-blank MediaWiki:Anonnotice to hide it from anonymous (non-logged-in) users. --Splarka (talk) 22:08, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Site notice Is there any way we can rearrange the Site notice so that it doesn't interfere with the spoiler warning and FA stars? Or we could change those; that might be a better idea. What do you think? « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 17:48, 17 August 2006 (UTC) Edit: I think I've got it so that the Site notice can still be centered without messing up the other templates. (IMHO, I think it looks better centered than left-aligned :D). « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 18:12, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :Looks good. But does it need to be changed if the site message changes? G.He(Talk!) 18:14, 17 August 2006 (UTC) ::Hmm, maybe. :S Perhaps we could define a certain width for the div layer? « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 18:22, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :::We should probably do that so that long messages don't get covered if there's a shortcut box. Also, we should limit the length too, because if it's too long, it'll interfere with FA/spoilers. G.He(Talk!) 18:26, 17 August 2006 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hey, GHe! Just letting you know that I went ahead and made you a bureaucrat. :D I haven't had the time recently to work on Inheriwiki as much as I'd like, plus you have a much better grasp of the technical side of things than I do. ;) Thanks for all your work on the forum, the IRC channel, and the MediaWiki files! « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 03:28, 31 August 2006 (UTC) :Thank you so much! I'm greatly honoured. :D G.He(Talk!) 16:07, 31 August 2006 (UTC) September 2006 =September 2006= Editcount Hi this is User:Jaina Solo and it appears that the editcount doesn't work for internet explorers. Jaina Solo[[User talk:Jaina Solo|'Goddess Stuff']] 23:55, 3 September 2006 (UTC) **Sure, thanks. Jaina Solo[[User talk:Jaina Solo|'Goddess Stuff']] 00:00, 4 September 2006 (UTC) *Thank you for your help. Jaina Solo[[User talk:Jaina Solo|'Goddess Stuff']] 00:03, 4 September 2006 (UTC) :No problem. :) G.He(Talk!) 00:04, 4 September 2006 (UTC) ::Would you mind if I put you on my friends list?Jaina Solo[[User talk:Jaina Solo|'Goddess Stuff']] 00:07, 4 September 2006 (UTC) :::I don't mind at all! That would be great. :) G.He(Talk!) 00:10, 4 September 2006 (UTC) :Thank you again. Jaina Solo[[User talk:Jaina Solo|'Goddess Stuff']] 00:11, 4 September 2006 (UTC) ::::You're very welcome. :) G.He(Talk!) 00:12, 4 September 2006 (UTC) ** Hi, sorry to be so rude but could you when you have a spare moment do me the same edit count? Thank you Jedi Dude 00:22, 4 September 2006 (UTC) *Thanks. Its working now.--Darth Oblivion *If you are on Wookieepedia, I would also greatly appreciate the statistics link. Unfortunately, I am restricted to IE, so anything else would be greatly appreciated. I am [[User:Atarumaster88|'Atarumaster88']] (Audience Chamber) 03:13, 4 September 2006 (UTC) **I was wondering if I could get my personal editcount statistics on my page also? [[User:Atarumaster88|'Atarumaster88']] (Audience Chamber) 03:40, 4 September 2006 (UTC) **Much thanks. [[User:Atarumaster88|'Atarumaster88']] (Audience Chamber) 04:23, 4 September 2006 (UTC) :::No problem. :) G.He(Talk!) 14:10, 4 September 2006 (UTC) Forum Could you take a look at Forum:Ballot box? Somehow I messed it up and it's not automatically adding the forum header when you create a new topic. It's probably some really, really obvious thing I missed on account of not having enough sleep... :P « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 02:44, 12 September 2006 (UTC) Edit: thanks. :S :) « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) :No problem. :) G.He(Talk!) 02:53, 12 September 2006 (UTC) Spotlight I'm on it - let me know if you don't see it in the next few days (try hitting shifr-refresh on your browser if it's not there). I'd be curious what results you see after a few weeks :-) http://world.wikia.com/wiki/User:GilGil (http://world.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Giltalk) 05:34, 12 September 2006 (UTC) :Thanks. :) G.He(Talk!) 20:51, 12 September 2006 (UTC) :: It's running now in rotation. 33% of the text ads up top will have a link to the Inheritance wiki. I'd love to hear from you in a few days on whether you see newbies :-) http://world.wikia.com/wiki/User:GilGil (http://world.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Giltalk) 05:08, 14 September 2006 (UTC) October 2006 Lord of the Rings Thanks for helping at LOTR! (By the way, your page looks OK in my IE6.) Robin Patterson 00:19, 2 October 2006 (UTC) Trading Edits Thanks for the welcome! I'll check out the books and try to contribute more later. Thank you, also, for your edits on Literature. --CocoaZen 03:40, 9 October 2006 (UTC) :No problem. :) G.He(Talk!) 03:41, 9 October 2006 (UTC) editor help I've been trying to do a Template:Infobox Military Conflict, but it won't show up, could you do what you can to fix it? Therequiembellishere 05:24, 13 October 2006 (UTC) :The template has not yet been made. I will try my best to look into it sometime later today. :) G.He(Talk!) 16:23, 13 October 2006 (UTC) ::The template is now finished. :) G.He(Talk!) 20:11, 13 October 2006 (UTC) Thank you very much! Therequiembellishere 02:38, 14 October 2006 (UTC) :No problem. :) G.He(Talk!) 02:40, 14 October 2006 (UTC) ::Oh, yeah sorry, it's a habit I have. I do it on all my assignments and on the original wikpedia's pages, and I'm always reprimanded. Therequiembellishere 02:48, 14 October 2006 (UTC) writing style Shouldn't we use Standard English spellings, as The Inheritance Trilogy is not exclusively sold in countries that use American English? Therequiembellishere 04:19, 14 October 2006 (UTC) :Personally, I prefer to use the British/Canadian spelling, but since the books were written/created in the U.S., it would probably be better to use the American spellings. (Also see this discussion.) G.He(Talk!) 04:27, 14 October 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm a bit of an anglophile too. I'll try to use American spellings, but no promises. Therequiembellishere 04:30, 14 October 2006 (UTC) userboxes I have no idea how to.Therequiembellishere 04:46, 14 October 2006 (UTC) :Hmmm. Perhaps try using the basic coding of other userboxes and change the wording and/or picture? G.He(Talk!) 04:52, 14 October 2006 (UTC) NEW MEMBER Hie all! I'm new and my name is Rhulain. That's from Redwall by Brian Jacques. Has any one read his books. I'm a great fan of his. To get to the pointI got a question which I can't answer. I guess it wouldn't be a question if i could! Well anyway, is Alagaesia an Island in a big blue sea or what? And is there another great continent where humans came from near it or is there supposed to be a lot of small Islands like in Narnia? Thanks Rhulain.216.224.121.141 11:24, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :Hmmm... Well, I believe that Alagaësia is a large "island" (more like a continent) in the vast sea, but there should also be other land elsewhere that's not depicted in details. And for the second question, I'm not sure either. :S I suppose it's possible that humans came from a large continent or from many small islands. (Also see the Human article.) G.He(Talk!) 16:23, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Thanks, I checked the human article and it's very interesting. I didn't know it was there. Another question, we understand that Elves, Dragons and Urgals had lived in Alagaesia together for a fairly long time. Why didn't things come to a head before the humans and dwarves arrived. Did they some how help in starting the war between the Dragons and Elves? And did they just stand by and watch it happen or what? I don't get it. Thanks again Rhulain 88.87.169.139 19:22, 30 October 2006 (UTC) November 2006 =November 2006= Hurricanes Thanks for your help with adding attribution tags on the Hurricanes wiki. Angela talk 09:43, 14 November 2006 (UTC) :No problem. :) G.He(Talk!) 21:51, 14 November 2006 (UTC) Inheriwiki Chat There's an upcoming chat on November 24th at ~23:00 UTC and I'm wondering if you'll be able to join us. You could either use a chat client as described on Project:IRC, or use our custom gateway at http://irc.wikia.com/inheritance (But a client would be better). We have a number of topics to cover, so hope to see you there. If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. :) G.He(Talk!) 02:42, 21 November 2006 (UTC) :Do I need any specific plug-ins or stuff like that?Therequiembellishere 05:00, 21 November 2006 (UTC) ::For the gateway, no. If you want, you can test it now. :) G.He(Talk!) 05:02, 21 November 2006 (UTC) If I jsut click the link that will probably appear on the CUrrent Events page, will I get to it? And is that 23:00 Eastern Time?Therequiembellishere 05:22, 21 November 2006 (UTC) :::You can click on the link to the gateway (which appears on Nov. 16th in the calendar). And it's 23:00 UTC, so it's 6:00 PM EST. G.He(Talk!) 17:04, 21 November 2006 (UTC) common.js Functionality for MediaWiki:Common.js was just added this week. We won't get it until we upgrade ^_^. --Splarka (talk) 04:52, 22 November 2006 (UTC) :For some reason, Wookieepedia's seem to be working... :S G.He(Talk!) 04:57, 22 November 2006 (UTC) ::They're cheating (see below). --Splarka (talk) 05:06, 22 November 2006 (UTC) document.write(' '); :::Well, that explains it, though I don't know why they would take the extra step. G.He(Talk!) 05:09, 22 November 2006 (UTC) Re: Hello, I'm Bandini, I hope this is the right place to reply your question: Hello, and thank you for your uploads. Could you please provide the licensing/source of the files? Thanks. If not, I'm very sorry, but my English is really very bad! and my capability in using a pc is not far from zero about licensing/source of the two pictures, I am the author of the Aerosol (and of corse the one in the picture:-)) (you can ceck it at gianlucabedini@virgilio.it) so I'm the source:-) and I consider the use in inheriwiki of public domain hope I've been useful to you... yours Gianluca :Thank you very much. :) G.He(Talk!) 22:03, 23 November 2006 (UTC) new anons :) I welcomed some new anon accounts while at work :P looks like we gotta full house. Whopper 16:24, 27 November 2006 (UTC) =Current: December 2006= Stub template Was it ever decided where exactly the stub template should be located on a page (ie, under or over the categories)? ← Amina (Speak to me) 21:22, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :I think above the Category: G.He(Talk!) 21:24, 2 December 2006 (UTC) ::And any interlanguage links would be below the Category: G.He(Talk!) 21:31, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :::OK. Thanks! ← Amina (Speak to me) 21:48, 2 December 2006 (UTC) ::::No problem. :) G.He(Talk!) 21:48, 2 December 2006 (UTC)